I'd do anything
by strawhat-alchemist
Summary: Another songfic from me. 5927 of course! the song is I'd do anything by Simple plan! Tsuna's leaving for Italy for 5 years and Gokudera's being dumb. Worry not Yamamoto and Ryohei to the rescue! R&R!


I OWN NOTHING. NO MUSIC OR ANIME OR MANGA NOTHING AT ALL!

_Another day, is going by_

_I'm thinkin' about you all the time_

_But you're out there_

_And I'm here waiting_

Another day passed. Tsuna announced he'd be leaving for Italy for 5 years.

Yamamoto told Gokudera (who knew of his crush on Tsuna) to confess before "Some Italian gets him."

He was outside saying goodbye to everyone even Mukuro and Hibari.

Tsuna said goodbye and got in the car.

He was sad but thankful Gokudera wasn't there.

He wanted to say bye but at the same time didn't want to.

_And I, wrote this letter, in my head_

_Cuz' so many things were left unsaid_

_But now you're gone_

_And I can't think straight_

Gokudera saw Tsuna's ride leave and got out of bed and to his desk.

There was a letter there he wanted to give to Tsuna.

He couldn't.

That's when Yamamoto came in his room with Ryohei.

Yamamoto had a serious look on his face.

_'This can't be good...'_ Gokudera thought.

A serious Yamamoto means somethings wrong and someone's ass is about to be kicked for being a moron.

_This could be, the one last chance, to make you understand, yeah_

Tsuna wanted to confess but he couldn't find the courage.

_'Some Vongola boss I am...'_ he thought.

This was about his last chance.

By the time he returned Gokudera would be out of college and he'd probably have someone that he loved.

_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you in the past_

Yamamoto got Gokudera by the collar and looked him in the eyes.

"Your an idiot!" Yamamoto said.

"Your not one to talk." Gokudera calmly said.

"YES HE IS! YOUR AN IDIOT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said-umm.. shouted.

"We're going to follow him and your gonna confess to him!" Yamamoto said.

"How do you know?...how do you know he feels the same?" Gokudera asked.

"If it doesn't oh well and you can move on! For now!"

Gokudera was half walking and half being dragged while Ryohei was shoving people out of the way and shouting "MOVE MOVE _**MUHHH-WOOVE**_!"

_I'd do anything_

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Cuz' I know I won't forget you_

Gokudera tried to think about an excuse why he shouldn't go but had nothing.

Tsuna treated him better than he felt he deserved.

He got over Kyoko, and he couldn't remember a single bad time with him.

_Together we, broke all the rules_

_Dreamin' of droppin' out of school_

_And leave this place_

_To never come back_

He remembered when they would complain about school.

Gokudera would say it was too damn easy and boring while Tsuna said it was horrible.

They talked about dropping out but decided it wasn't a good idea.

Afterall Reborn would kill them and Hibari would hate them even more.

_So now, maybe after, all these years_

_And if you miss me have no fear_

_I'll be here_

_And I'll be waitin'_

After 3 years of highschool they were separated for the last year.

Tsuna was sad and had tears. Gokudera told him "Don't worry tenth I'll be back and if you need me I'll come back."

_This could be, the one last chance, to make you understand_

_And I just can't let you leave me once again, yeah_

Gokudera was moving through the crowds.

Yamamoto and Ryohei helping out.

He moved through the crowds of people.

_'Please let me find him....'_

_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you in the past_

Tsuna looked through the photo's on his iPod touch.

He remembered after Kyoko had rejected him Gokudera went to extremes to cheer him up.

He got tickets for a trip to America.

He laughed.

Five years now seemed like an eternity.

_I'd do anything_

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Cuz' I know I won't forget you_

Gokudera pushed and shoved people.

_'Damn it this isn't working! Where could he be!?'_ Gokudera thought.

He spotted Tsuna going through a small entrance to the plane.

_I close my eyes_

_And all I see is you_

_I close my eyes_

_I try to sleep, I can't forget you_

_And I'd do anything for you_

He closed his eyes and thought _'It'll be fine...'_

Tsuna went towards the plane.

He was about to get on when he heard "J-juudaime!"

Tsuna turned around and saw an out of breath Gokudera.

_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you in the past_

"G-gokudera-kun...?! Wait how'd you get past the guards?"

Gokudera smiled and said "One might be unconscious for a while and as for the others let's just say playing dumb is what Yamamoto and Ryohei are best at."

"I..." Tsuna had tears in his eyes.

_I'd do anything_

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_To fall asleep with you_

"Juudaime...?" Gokudera didn't finish.

Tsuna had hugged him.

Gokudera hugged back and smiled.

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

_There's nothing I won't do_

"I should've said this sooner but... Ti amo Tsuna." Gokudera said.

He could swear the butterflies in his stomach had sugar or crack because he felt really uneasy.

Tsuna smiled.

"I love you too Gokudera- I mean Hayato."

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

_Cuz' I know, I won't forget you_

Gokudera was positive that those butterflies were now bees on crack.

He leaned down a little and kissed Tsuna on the lips for a brief moment.

"H-hayato...I...have to go but...will you promise that you'll..." Tsuna was nervous but Gokudera looked at him with calm eyes and said "I've always been loyal to you right?"

Tsuna smiled.

Then they heard over the P.A system "Code 3 & 7! Report to Plane entrance 5!"

Gokudera kissed Tsuna once again and said "I'll miss you...but I'll wait. I'd do anything for you..."

Gokudera ran to the inside of the airport and ran like hell out of the airport.

While they were running he heard Yamamoto and Ryohei say "I was right!" and Ryohei said "The guards are right behind us TO THE EXTREME!"

_'I'd do anything for you Tsuna...from going to hell to putting up with these idiots!'_ Gokudera thought while running even faster.

------Omake! What Yamamoto and Ryohei did to distract guards----

"BOMB!" Ryohei shouted.

All of the guards attention was directed at him.

_'Caught their attention!'_ he thought.

At this point all the guards were running towards Ryohei.

"Catch me if you can TO THE EXTREME!" he shouted while running around the airport like a maniac.

As for Yamamoto...

"Me no speak Japanese." he said.

_'Yamamoto is clearly a Japanese name...'_ the guard thought.

"Listen we have a problem and we can't deal with people joking around." the guard said.

Yamamoto took out a gun. "Then give me all the money from all the shops here." he said with a smile on his face.

"Wh-what!?"

"You heard me. Why so serious?" (Me: Oh shit! o_O)

All chaos broke loose and no one knew what the hell was going on anymore.

Shiki: Please R&R!


End file.
